


Affectionate

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: Affectionverse [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, attempt at slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Every member had a role assigned to them. In the two years since debut, they all had something that was meant for them. Donghyuck was the moodmaker, Mark was their all-rounder and Jisung was known as their best dancer. So when Jaemin returned he realised he needed a role himself.From the limited choices left, he decided to be the affectionate one. The one who was everyone's support and pillar, and he was more than willing to be that. Even if it did mean he lost his own balance.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Affectionverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639561
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowlcutaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlcutaem/gifts).



> Uh yeah the summary is trash, i know, but hopefully the fic is better yeah thanks

It's nothing Jaemin should worry about. It really is nothing. He was back from his hiatus, sitting next to his best friends and talking to the fans with love literally dripping from his voice. But then why does his heart hurt at the thought that he doesn't belong there? Why does he have this underlying feeling that he isn't supposed to be here, surrounded by not only his best friends, but actually popular members of a big K-pop group? He shouldn't be so worried over something so small, but he is.

_ My First and Last _ started playing and the three next to him jumped up to dance. Jaemin looked away from the camera, his eyes running over the trio and his stomach twisted. They had big smiles on as they reminisced their memories of that time. When they were six, and when they were having fun. 

"Nana doesn't know this song!" Renjun complained, hitting Donghyuck as the latter stuck his tongue out at him. Jaemin smiled at Renjun before turning to Donghyuck, sending him a look which caused the shorter to immediately change the song. Chewing gum played next and Jaemin felt excitement bubble up in him. Finally it was something he could dance to. However, as soon as he got up and hoped he could rely on his muscle memory, nothing came. His arms were glued to his sides and his mind was unable to recall what the choreography was.

Does he move his arm to the left now? Do they raise their foot here? Why are the other three bouncing up and down? 

Jaemin's movements came a bit delayed, and he chose to blame it on the fact that it had been a while, when in all honesty he was just copying Jeno. The managers behind the camera were holding their hands to their faces, attempting to stifle their laughter as Jaemin elbowed Jeno and then stumbled into Renjun. Were they laughing at Jaemin's mistakes?

A sudden rush of embarrassment hit Jaemin and he patted the members, indicating that they should stop. Without any further questioning, Donghyuck stopped the song and bombarded them with the things the fans were saying. The comments made the pit in Jaemin's stomach cool down, but it was still there. The looks the managers gave, the way Donghyuck would glance at Renjun as if to make sure he didn't accidentally say something that could make Jaemin confused, or making sure to completely exclude the memories of 2017 in their conversations whenever he was around.

It made Jaemin feel bad. Why were they refraining themselves from talking about something they enjoyed just because of him? Just because he was the outcast? They should be talking freely, with not a care in the world about how Jaemin would react. Instead of tiptoeing around the memories, they should be telling him what happened, so that he would get the references. 

"Alright!" Donghyuck yelled, clapping his hands and then pouting. "We have to go now!"

They all started to say heartfelt messages to fans, or at least tried to. Donghyuck pushed Jeno out of the way and took a seat in front of the camera. From where Jaemin stood, he could see the fans laughing in the comments. And so, he came up with a plan. He snuck around the side and just as Donghyuck was about to speak, with all his force, Jaemin pushed him out of the way. Donghyuck hit the ground and a round of laughter exploded through the room. Jaemin held the camera with his hand and tried to calm down his laughter, but then a certain comment caught his eye.

_ 'What the hell! How dare Jaemin do that to Haechan!' _

_ It was a joke _ , Jaemin thought, and almost rolled his eyes. But then more comments like that flooded the comments section, and his stomach dropped. Was he really being too harsh on Donghyuck? He had done the same to Jeno, so why was it such a big deal when Jaemin did it? 

The live ended quickly and Jaemin hurried out of the room, shouting out an excuse for needing the toilet. He sped walked through the halls before stumbling into a stall. Taking a seat on the closed toilet lid, Jaemin took his head in his hands. His breathing was growing more erratic and the thoughts in his head weren't helping. 

Every member had something special about them. Something that made them loved by the fans, and unique from the rest of the group. Donghyuck was the annoying but hilarious and cute one. Mark was the leader and the all-rounder who managed to perfect everything. Even Sicheng was special, despite his lack of lines but amazing personality and talent. So what about Jaemin? How could he possibly make himself different from the rest? He couldn't be the moodmaker, that role was already taken. He couldn't be the unique rapper of the group, since there were already so many that surpassed him in terms of talent. So what could he do to make himself stand out?

"I got it," Jaemin whispered and stood up from the seat, and a small smile crept up his face at the thought. "I'll just be the affectionate one."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on, I'll make you guys food," Jaemin said, elbowing Jisung and tapping his foot against Chenle. The two immediately snapped their heads up at the mention of food and followed Jaemin into the kitchen. After a whole 10 hours worth of practice, all Jaemin wanted to do was sleep. But when he saw the members dead on the couch and barely able to function without their stomach growling, he knew he had to do something about it. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"Tteokbeokki!"

"Ramyeon!"

They answered at the same time and snapped their heads towards each other, glares on their faces, and it was so clear Jisung was going to lose, but then Jaemin put a hand between the proximity of their bodies.

"I'll make both," Jaemin smiled, loving the way their eyes lit up and feeling the exhaustion in his body washing out. 

Just as he turned around to start cooking, Donghyuck entered the dorm, his loud voice echoing in the halls and Jaemin felt a sense of relief passed over him. If Donghyuck was here, he could probably help him make food.

"Nana?" Donghyuck asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Why are you cooking at this time? Shouldn't you guys just order food?"

"But Jaemin hyung makes the best food!" Chenle whined, and threw himself over the counter. Jisung followed, but did it less violently. Donghyuck eyed them before looking at Jaemin, his eyes focused on the younger's face in search of something.

"Fine, I'll help," Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the cheers the two kids let out, and then threw his jacket across the room, somehow making it land right besides Jeno, who let out a squeak of surprise.

After the constant nagging of Donghyuck, Jisung and Chenle got up from their seats before skipping out of the kitchen. As the door closed, Donghyuck put down his knife, the loud sound of it hitting the board echoed in the room and the orange head spun on his heel.

"What's wrong?" Donghyuck suddenly asked, surprising Jaemin, who had thought the slightly older boy hadn't caught onto his unusual behaviour. Sure, Jaemin was a caring friend and loved pampering the two youngest members, but he would never push himself this far to prove that. He would do it within his limits, making sure he took care of himself as well.

"Nothing?" Jaemin chuckled nervously and returned to washing the chicken. Was it that obvious that Jaemin was trying to change his behaviour? Was he that easy to read?

"There's clearly something wrong," Donghyuck said, walking across the kitchen and caging Jaemin between his extended arms. "You're cooking for the kids even though you're exhausted as hell. Jaemin, you just came back, you need to—"

"I'm not a baby, and neither am I fragile," Jaemin scoffed, pushing Donghyuck away and dropping the chicken into a saucepan. "Stop trying to stop me from doing things I like to do."

"Oh, like what? Torturing yourself?" Donghyuck egged on, shuffling closer and tilting his head to the side, mocking the face Jaemin had made when he spoke earlier.

"I'm not torturing myself," Jaemin mumbled, choosing not to say it too loudly. He knew what Donghyuck was saying was the truth. The aches in his muscles were getting worse each passing second he spent standing up and they obviously hurt more, since he hadn't been training as hard as the others until recently. Jaemin knows that he should be laying in bed right now, getting food served to him because of how sick he would probably end up if he didn't get rest. But if Jaemin didn't do this, then he wouldn't have a role within the group.

If Jaemin was in bed, then somebody else would take the role of taking care of everyone. As much as he loved the idea of being comforted by someone, he wanted to be the one to do that. Everyone had a role. He wanted one too. 

"Sure you aren't," Donghyuck rolled his eyes but in the end, dropped the subject, much to Jaemin's delight. He preferred to not discuss the matter any longer. Just the thought of being cornered by Donghyuck made him even more tired and he knew that if Donghyuck were to say it once again, his will would break and collapse without a second thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin had heard stories about idols who had overworked themselves to the point where they couldn't take it anymore. He always wondered what went through their minds when they did such dangerous things, but he also understood what they went through as the pressure from management was indeed really harsh. As a 17-year-old boy, he still got scared whenever a staff member entered and shot them a glare. Not all of them were children of the devil, but there were a few who knew how to ruin someone's day. 

"Jaemin, you keep messing up at the end," One of the choreographers that seemed to hate Jaemin, stated. He walked over to Jaemin and raised his arm. "Move your arm like this, not—" He jerked Jaemin forward, almost making him lose his balance and continued. "Like this, understand?"

Jaemin nodded lazily, too tired to care about what he had just said and pulled his arm away. The gesture he made could've been interpreted as disrespectful, but no one paid any mind to it. The song continued and all the members danced to it once again. Through the reflection of the mirror, Jaemin glared at himself. Why wasn't he able to get a simple choreography correct? He was supposed to be one of the lead dancers of the group, yet he wasn't able to fulfill that role properly.

A yell was heard across the room and the music stopped, but Jaemin was too busy watching his reflection in the mirror that he hadn't even realised. He only stopped once Jeno placed a hand on his shoulder and halted his movements.

"Jaemin, why do you keep spacing out?" Another choreographer asked, the nicer one out of all of them. "Is there something wrong? Do you need to sit out?"

Again with the reminder that he had just come back after a year. 

"No, I'm fine," Jaemin smiled softly at her and bowed a little, showing his gratitude towards her concern. The rude choreographer grunted at this and told everyone to start again from the start. Jaemin watched as they all groaned and got into position again. It was because of him they were being forced to repeat it again and again. He was the reason they were groaning. Jaemin couldn't help but feel his mood drop even further. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream kick it!!

Jaemin was alright. He was perfectly fine. Sure, he had been at the SM building for the past 5 hours, constantly going from the recording studio to the cafe to the dance practice room, and then repeating it all, but he was fine. He should be. Jaemin had heard that Mark had practiced for longer than he should have been practicing for because of how much workload he had to carry. Mark had stayed after Dream practice to join 127 alongside Donghyuck, before rushing over to the studio to help Taeyong complete a song for their album. Compared to what Jaemin had to do — which was to catch up with every choreography he missed — it was a lot more. 

"Wanna take a break?" Renjun asked, walking into the practice room to find Jaemin putting  _ We Young _ on loop for the fifth time that week. He was so close to learning the choreography, but with the absence of the members, he wasn't able to get his positioning right. 

"Not yet," Jaemin breathed out, shaking his head and flashed a smile at Renjun. "I'll take a break in a bit."

"You don't need to exhaust yourself, Nana," Renjun placed a soda can against Jaemin's forehead and sighed. "I still don't understand why you're putting in so much more effort that you should be."

"I'm not," Jaemin chuckled, taking the soda can and popped it open. "It just seems like I am. I'm fine, really."

Jaemin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Renjun, who groaned about how his sweat was rubbing onto him yet made no effort to push the taller away. Jaemin's plan — to be the one to express his affection the most — had been very successful. Everyone had slowly stopped their barriers and accepted his hugs, because unlike Donghyuck, Jaemin genuinely wanted hugs and wasn't trying to tease everyone. At first they had been reluctant on accepting a random embrace, but then when Jaemin insisted the fact that he wanted a hug (and he huffed a little with a pout) they allowed him to cuddle with them.

"If you're ever feeling down," Renjun started, pulling away from Jaemin to pat his cheek. "Just tell me, okay? You can always rely on me."

"Yes, yes, dear, Renjun hyung," Jaemin laughed loudly as Renjun hit him on the head for using the unnecessary honorific. "I need to get back to practicing."

"Don't overdo it and faint," Renjun warned, striding over to the door as Donghyuck called his name out from the resting room. 

"I won't!" Jaemin yelled back as the door closed behind Renjun. The smile on his face dropped and he slouched over. Although he had told Renjun that he was fine and that nothing was wrong, he was sprouting absolute lies. Jaemin's wrist hurt because of the number of times he fell on the ground. His legs ached as he had been dancing for so long. His chest and throat were in pain since he had been trying to see how much stamina he had by singing along to the song. Everything hurt. But no one needed to know, otherwise they would comfort him. No one was supposed to comfort him, that was his role.

Taking a deep breath, Jaemin returned to turning the music up. He walked back to the center of the room and stared at his reflection, anger tinting his view because of how unsatisfied he was with himself. The compliments he received from everyone didn't matter. They were only trying to make him feel better, nothing was genuine. 

Their latest song  _ Go _ played and Jaemin jumped in his spot. Only after an hour passed and his lungs were giving up in him did Jaemin call it a day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's something up with Jaemin," Jeno told Donghyuck, who hummed in agreement and elbowed Mark. 

"What do you mean?" Mark, who seemed to be oblivious about the change, asked. "He seems fine."

"He doesn't," Donghyuck shook his head, sitting up on the sofa and kicked Mark's feet away from his knees. "He was exhausted as hell but was making food for everyone."

"He spent more than half of the day at the studio," Renjun added and Mark looked from between the two in confusion. "He probably doesn't eat either."

"Why would he do that?" Mark frowned and Donghyuck held himself back from pinching his cheeks. "He should know that it's bad."

"That's what we're wondering," Jeno sighed, running a hand down his face and then glanced at the door which Jaemin just happened to walk through the next second. "Hey, Nana."

"Hey," Jaemin smiled at them brightly before hurrying over to his room. The four sitting in the living room shared a look of understanding and Jeno, without any words, volunteered to be the one to question Jaemin.

Jeno got up from his seat and waved to the others, who mouthed to him, 'good luck'. He nodded at them and walked over to Jaemin room. Since Jaemin had not been part of promotions until recently, the staff had given him his own room, so that he wouldn't be bothered by the others who left the house in the morning and come home late at night. Little did they know that it still bothered him, but for another reason.

"Jaemin?" Jeno called out as he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments but no response came and Jeno wondered if Jaemin was in the bathroom. He knocked once again and continued to chant Jaemin's name, hoping the latter would finally respond to him.

"What?" Jaemin snapped, pulling open the door with a grunt and Jeno flinched at the sight. Previously, Jaemin had been wearing a mask and hat so his face was hidden, but now Jeno could see how Jaemin had dark eyebags, a frown etched on his face and his skin was paler than normal. 

"Are you okay?" Jeno asked, pushing Jaemin into his room and closed the door behind him. "You look like an absolute mess."

Jaemin's eyes widened at the words, but as soon as the shock (or confusion, Jeno doesn't know) was revealed on his face, it disappeared faster than that. Jaemin shook his head and ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaemin beamed, the strange and dreadful atmosphere that was surrounding him gone within seconds and the typical Jaemin was back. "Don't stress about me, Jeno."

Not letting Jeno say anything else, Jaemin reached forward and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bed and pushed him onto it with him. He lay beside Jeno, throwing an arm and a leg over him and let the blanket sit upon their shoulders.

"Stay here with me, please," Jaemin mumbled, tightening his grip on Jeno when he felt him shift beneath him.

"Don't worry," Jeno reassured him, turning so that he was on his side and pulled Jaemin closer. "I'm here with you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alright, spill your secrets," Donghyuck jumped on top of Jaemin, who was trying to read his book in peace in his room, but apparently Donghyuck had other ideas.

"I don't have any secrets," Jaemin chuckled and then brought up his free hand to tangle it between Donghyuck's soft strands. "Soft hair."

"I know, I take care of it," Donghyuck hummed in delight when Jaemin brushed his hand over his head, massaging his scalp and tugged on the strands.

"More like Jaehyun hyung forces you to use the same products he does," Jaemin snickered and laughed even louder when Donghyuck grumbled beneath him and hit his arm. 

"Stop changing the subject, tell me what's wrong," Donghyuck lifted his head and looked at Jaemin with expectancy.

To say that Jaemin trusted Donghyuck would be a lie, but it wasn't his fault. Out of all the people in their group, and there were many, Donghyuck was the only one who managed to always accidentally slip up and reveal secrets. He would be talking to someone and then he would remember something he had overheard and another issue would arise. So it wasn't a big surprise he didn't trust telling Donghyuck something like that. 

"Nothing's wrong, Hyuckie," Jaemin pouted, leaning forward to place a sloppy kiss on Donghyuck forehead (to which Donghyuck scrunched his nose up and pulled away). "I'm just a bit tired but I'll get over it."

Before Donghyuck could say anything else, Mark entered the room and kicked the younger off the bed, complaining about how he had ruined his new jeans by wearing them out to their trip to the beach. Jaemin watched in amusement as Mark grabbed Donghyuck's sweater and dragged him out of the room, talking about how he's gonna pay once they got home to their dorm. A chuckle escaped his mouth and he pulled his book back to his face. He managed to escape their attempts to find out what was wrong again. He felt proud. He was a good actor. Maybe he should try acting some day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so ignore the typos please ksdks

Jaemin was never close with Donghyuck. Sure, they were the same age, lived in the same house, ate the same food and even showered together once (they never spoke about it after it happened). But Jaemin never actually sat down with Donghyuck, unless Jeno and Renjun were there, and vice versa. It wasn't as if there was something between them that was stopping them from being friends — then again it might've been because Jaemin had once insulted Donghyuck's choice of shoes and they didn't talk to each other for a month — it was just that Jaemin and Donghyuck had never been close. 

So when Jeno entered Jaemin's room, ready to vent out all his problems through some excessive hugging, he was surprised to find Donghyuck under the sheets with him, phones in both of their hands as they giggled at each other. He wasn't sure what was going on, but they looked happy. 

"Hey?" Jeno asked, confused. They hadn't noticed his presence until he spoke up, and Donghyuck almost jumped out of the bed if it wasn't for Jaemin's leg wrapped around his. "What're you guys doing?"

"Nana said he could beat me," Donghyuck snickered, sitting up and showing his screen. "I've beaten him a total of five times now. Are you proud of me, Jeno?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered half-heartedly. He wasn't here to make conversation with Donghyuck, or really any conversation at all. "Should I come back later?"

Without any hesitation, the two on the bed nodded and Donghyuck fell back again, snuggling even closer to Jaemin than before. Jeno's eyes twitched at it, but to avoid getting anymore embarrassed, he rushed out of the room, ignoring a surprised Renjun as he shut his door with a loud bang.

Jaemin never asked him why he never returned.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno had to take a second look when he caught Donghyuck in the kitchen. He knew Donghyuck was a good cook, Mark always reminded them when they were thinking about having homemade food, but Donghyuck never actually stepped into the kitchen without people begging him to do so. Seeing Donghyuck in the kitchen was a miracle, one that only occured if Mark was present or if Jisung and Chenle were whining in the background. But this time, there was none of that.

"Donghyuck?" Jeno stood by the door and leaned against it, his eyebrows raising as the blonde turned around to face him. "You're cooking? What comes?"

"Nana asked me to help him out," Donghyuck explained, a fond smile on his face as he spoke and Jeno felt a burn in his chest. "He went to his room to change out of his clothes before we got started."

"Oh, alright," Jeno hummed and took a seat on one of the chairs by the counter. He picked at the grapes in front of him and eyed Donghyuck as he moved around the kitchen. What was he up to? Donghyuck never got close to people without a meaning behind it — as bad as that sounded, it was somewhat true. Donghyuck had become friends with Jeno because he was their dance teachers favourite, an easy way out of getting in trouble. Donghyuck had befriended Renjun to get his Chinese skills better and show off in front of the others (he also became his friend because he genuinely liked the older, but they always teased him for his first reason).

Why did Donghyuck want to get close to Jaemin? Jeno couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was because of what they had discussed nearly over two months ago? Jaemin did seem to be the same, nothing had changed — the extra hours he spent at the practice room were staying stable (maybe even increasing) and his mood was always jolly. It was almost scary how consistent his behaviour was.

"Jeno," Donghyuck clicked his fingers and snapped Jeno out of his trance. He looked up at the blonde, blinking his eyes slowly as he remembered where he was. "You spaced out for a while, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jeno grumbled back, feeling a tinge out guilt for taking out his frustration on his friend, but then again that friend was the source of his discomfort. "Why is Jaemin taking so long?"

"I only took five minutes," Jaemin said from behind, offended. Jeno stole a glance at him before turning to Donghyuck. Only five minutes had gone by? He hadn't even realised. "Anyways, what brings you here, Jeno? To our territory?"

"He's been rubbing his fingers over our grapes, Jaemin. I don't trust him," Donghyuck dramatically pushed himself against the fridge. "What if he was sent by Renjun to poison our food?"

"We can't let that happen!" Jaemin replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Begone, Jeno! Leave our grapes alone!"

Jeno barely managed to dodge Jaemin's hands before Donghyuck shoved him out of the kitchen, closing the door on his face. He let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off to his room. Unbeknownst to the duo in the kitchen, Jeno spent the rest of the day angrily texting Mark about his issues. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


It was alright the first time, Donghyuck and Jaemin were only bonding, right? They were playing games and that was fine. It was okay the second time as well. They were only coming together and building their relationship. But when it happened the third time, Jeno was annoyed. 

A movie? Who watches a movie in the living room when their best friend is craving some attention? Jaemin, apparently. Jeno had been looking for Jaemin everywhere. He had searched the company building, checked out the cafés he visited quite often and even asked everyone in the group chat where he was. He should've known that when Donghyuck didn't reply to him — he didn't even read the message — it was because he was spread out on the sofa, Jaemin in his arms. 

They looked domestic and Jeno didn't like that. 

Jaemin was his best friend, right? Why was he so close to Donghyuck? He wasn't saying they weren't allowed to be close, well he was, but he didn't want Donghyuck to take his place in Jaemin's heart. He had worked hard to gain that area. Not even Mark had managed to get close to Jaemin on the level that he was on, and Mark was close with everyone. 

"What happened now, Jeno?" Renjun questioned as Jeno waltzed into his room with a frown on his face which didn't seem so out of place after the recent events. He always seemed to be in a bad mood. "Did Jisung say something again?"

"No," Jeno huffed out and dropped his body weight onto Renjun. "And what do you mean again? What has Jisung done?"

"Nothing, nothing. Pretend I never said that," Renjun nervously laughed before trying to kick Jeno off him. "You're crushing my legs."

"Jaemin never complained about that," Jeno muttered, clutching onto Renjun's shirt as the shorter attempted to push him off again. 

"You're so annoying," Renjun breathed out when Jeno tightened his grip on him.

"Jaemin never said anything rude to me," Jeno mumbled, his exhaustion from the previous day's of stress coming over him. 

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?" Renjun asked, running a hand through Jeno's hair softly. Jeno let out a soft sigh as he pressed his head against Renjun's chest (but it didn't feel right).

"Is Jaemin closer to Donghyuck than he is with me?" Jeno pouted and looked up at Renjun through his sleepy eyes. The brunette gave him a look of annoyance and scoffed.

"Is this what all of this is about?" Renjun let his eyes shut as he caressed Jeno's head. "I'm not sure if they're closer, that's something only they would know. But Donghyuck isn't going to take your place or anything. Jaemin can have more than one best friend."

"But how did they become so close and so suddenly?" Jeno inquired, his mind unable to wrap itself around the fact that the two had become close in under a month. 

"Well, for starters, they're both really affectionate," Renjun explained, his hand in Jeno's head continued on a steady pace. "They like hugginh each other and never complain about it. Maybe that's what brought them together."

"I don't complain about hugs," Jeno argued, but Renjun shot him a pointed look that quieted him down. "Okay well, I don't complain that much."

"Anyways, just go to sleep, Jeno," Renjun said softly. Jeno couldn't find any energy in him to argue and so fell asleep shortly. Renjun rolled his eyes but let him sleep on top of him. His book was abandoned on the table beside him and he stared at the ceiling trying to distract himself as Jeno snuggled closer and closer into him.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


"No excuses," Jeno said as he ran into Jaemin's room, locking the door behind him before jumping onto the bed. Jaemin, a little shocked by what was happening, stayed still and let the older snuggle into his side. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin cleared his throat and tugged at the older's hair. "What happened? Why did you lock the door?"

"I want to spend time with you, and you alone," Jeno huffed, wrapping his arms around Jaemin. "You've been spending so much time with Donghyuck, you don't even talk to me anymore."

"That's not true," Jaemin chuckled, bringing his hands to hold Jeno's waist in place. "We spoke for an hour in the morning."

"Yeah, but Jisung was there, holding your arm the entire time whilst we were talking!" Jeno whined, his face coming to settle on Jaemin's shoulder. "I asked Renjun why you and Donghyuck might've gotten close, and he said it was because both of you are really affectionate. But I like hugs! You can hug me too."

"You said you hated skinship," Jaemin teased, laughing when Jeno got even more heated and started to squirm under his hands. "Okay, okay. I'll give you more hugs, Jeno."

"Good," Jeno said and smiled to himself when Jaemin reached over to turn the light off. "Night, Nana."

"Night, Jeno," Jaemin smiled down at brunette before looking up at the wall. His plan had worked in the end. Jaemin had become the person they went to for affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind any comments y'all I have a dead inbox
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck)


End file.
